Monster Jam World Finals 13
Monster Jam World Finals 13 was held on March 23, 2012 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the last World Finals to have 24 trucks, and the first one to integrate the Young Guns Shootout, although the winner did not compete in the World Finals. This year also created a bit of controversy as Ryan Anderson suffered a spinal fracture during a crash during the encore. This was also the first World Finals to have a Canadian win a World Finals championship, it being Cam McQueen in freestyle. Track Layout Same as last years, with a steeper and longer center jump, and the step up and backflip ramp switching sides. Young Guns Shootout Held on Friday night, this consisted of drivers who have not competed in the World Finals. . Lineup: Advance Auto Parts Grinder- Nicole Johnson El Toro Loco- Becky McDonough Iron Man- Scott Buetow Razin Kane- JR McNeal Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir Stone Crusher- Morgan Kane Titan- Donald Epidendio Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Joey Parnell . Round 1 Racing: Stone Crusher '''vs. TMNT Titan vs. '''Spider Man Iron Man vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder El Toro Loco '''vs. Razin Kane . Semi Finals Racing: Stone Crusher vs. '''Spider Man El Toro Loco vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder . Championship Race: Advance Auto Parts Grinder vs. Spider Man Lineup: Advance Auto Parts Grinder- John Seasock (racing)/Lupe Soza (freestyle) Avenger- Jim Koehler Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Captain America- Chad Fortune Captain's Curse- Pablo Huffaker El Toro Loco- Marc McDonald Grave Digger 30th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen Spider-Man- Chad Tingler Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Team Hot Wheels- Neil Elliott Wolverine- Alex Blackwell Racing Round 1 Monster Mutt vs. Spider Man El Toro Loco '''vs. Brutus '''Iron Man '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Avenger vs. '''Northern Nightmare Stone Crusher vs. Grave Digger 30th Anniversary Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''vs. Madusa '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Wolverine '''vs. Captain America Racing Round 2 Metal Mulisha vs. '''Spider Man Maximum Destruction '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Team Hot Wheels '''vs. Iron Man '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Northern Nightmare '''Monster Energy '''vs. Grave Digger 30th Anniversary '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Bounty Hunter Captain's Curse vs. '''Wolverine Racing Round 3 Spider Man vs. Maximum Destruction Team Hot Wheels vs. Grave Digger the Legend Monster Energy '''vs. Lucas Oil Crusader (crashes) Son Uva Digger vs. '''Wolverine Racing Semi Finals Maximum Destruction '''vs. Grave Digger the Legend '''Monster Energy '''vs. Wolverine Championship Race '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Energy Freestyle '''Northern Nightmare- 38 Bounty Hunter- 32 Stone Crusher- 30 Son Uva Digger- 30 (crash) Team Hot Wheels- 30 (crash) Grave Digger the Legend- 30 El Toro Loco- 27 (crash) Monster Energy- 27 (crash) Brutus- 26 Mohawk Warrior- 25 (note, George did two consecutive backflips) Captain America- 25 Grave Digger 30th Anniversary- 25 (crash) Spider Man- 24 Metal Mulisha- 23 (crash) Iron Man- 23 (crash) Lucas Oil Crusader- 21 Wolverine- 18 Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 18 (crash) Monster Mutt- 16 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 16 Captain's Curse- 15 (crash) Avenger- 13 (crash) Madusa- 11 (crash) Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 4 (crash) Encore Grave Digger 30th Anniversary encore. Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals